


Default Setting

by whathopsareinthis



Series: Comfortable Silence [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: IPA trash, Link is walking BDE, M/M, they do a sex, this is the one with the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whathopsareinthis/pseuds/whathopsareinthis
Summary: Ganon awakens the next morning and reflects on his night after leaving the bar. He has a cup of coffee and adjusts his default setting.





	Default Setting

**Author's Note:**

> Part two. The beer mentioned in this one is real. Hope you like Zelda references and/or beer. This is my first sex scene.
> 
> I have more coming. These are fun.

It isn’t until Ganon, mid-brushing of his teeth, eyes his face in the mirror that he realizes he’s not as hungover as he thought he’d be.

He’s woken a bit earlier than he’s accustomed to, but his routine keeps him mild-mannered and the mound of twink in his bed keeps him light-footed. He smiles at the fact that the mound is still there. The dull whirring of his toothbrush resonates throughout his compact yellow-tiled washroom, the proximity betraying his ego. Though he talks and presents a big game and a hubris that pushes plebeians out of the room, he prefers to have just the space he needs and not take anything more. He wonders, for a brief epiphanic moment, which Ganon people would prefer. 

Ganon’s down to his skivvies as he airs out the bathroom after his shower by cracking open the window. He winces as the steam slithers out into the morning and bites down on the bristles of his toothbrush.Keeping his company in consideration, Ganon rushes his cleaning of them chompers and swiftly places the device on its charger. His stride picks up as he passes through his room once more, stealing a glance as his guest stirs gently, turning over. 

Autumn invites itself into Ganon’s kitchen as a breeze pushes through the crack and under Ganon’s waist. His briefs tingle, and he shivers as his body betrays his expended desire. “Not now.” He mutters, eyeing what looks to be the beginning of a tent in his nether.

A beep comes from the countertop to the right of his stove. 

Coffee’s done.

 

-eight hours earlier-

 

Ganon is sobered lightly by the brisk walk back to his apartment. He unlocks the door, allowing Link in first and passing by the couch to open his fridge. “You wanna beer?” Passes out of his mouth before he stops, realizing his error, and turns around to find Link is already behind him. His face sours slightly and he turns to smirk at Ganon, less than impressed. “What? I like IPAs.” Ganon offers a shrug, handing a Triforce IPA back to Link before he fetches one for himself. Link is already pecking a response into his phone, and Ganon’s pocket vibrates before he can even sit down.

_ You know, I always pegged you for being IPA trash. _

Ganon pulls a generous swig as he thumbs in a response.

**I don’t really do beer.**

Link’s head tilts ever so slightly, clearly not buying any of that noise. He’s quick on the upturn with his reply.

_ You do beer. You don’t do it well. _

Ganon scowls, pulling back another take of his beer as he eyes his phone, stepping closer towards Link absentmindedly. Link doesn’t move. 

**What are you gonna do about it?**

Ganon leans on the wall, eyeing the shorter man as he reads over his text. Link is slow to notice their proximity has drastically tightened, and Ganon dares himself to reach out. His hand, calloused and rough, creeps forward to rest itself on Link’s shoulder, thumb kneading along the lining of his collar. Link’s composure all but disappears into the ether and his face lights up unceremoniously. Their eyes meet, and Ganon raises an eyebrow, his lips pursing as he tries to find permission in Link’s gaze. He holds up his phone, poking his tongue out playfully before turning on the ball of his foot to stride over and rest on Ganon’s sofa. 

The darker man follows, allowing Link space as they rested on separate sides. His toned arm drapes itself behind the both of them along the top of the back of the couch. His fingers graze Link once more, but this time along his hair. The sensation forces that head to tilt, Link having abandoned his beanie on Ganon’s coffee table. The Gerudo swears he hasn’t touched anything this soft in months. 

Vrrt! Vrrt!

Ganon’s pocket lights up, and he pulls his phone out to find the much anticipated retort to his earlier inquiry.

_ Well, we could start by setting fire to your fridge. All of it. Gone. Clean slate, begin anew. Cleanse your soul of IPA treachery. _

Ganon lets out a grunt of bemusement, and he feels the head tilt back, nuzzling along those fingers. It’s a moment before three dots appear below the text. Link’s not through.

_ Or…. you could kiss me. And I’d forgive you. _

The weight on the couch shifts as Link crawls up to Ganon.

_ Just this once. _

Ganon tilts his head up just in time as Link cranes his head to let their lips meet. Ganon’s hand rests against the small of Link’s back. Ganon inhales sharply, surprised to find a hand rubbing against his pectoral hidden by his shirt. The exchange is the most natural Ganon has felt in years.

 

-eight hours later-

 

If the Keurig making Kakariko Dark Roast was any more strained trying to brew four cups of java, the entire neighborhood would call the police for noise pollution. Ganon procures two mugs from the cabinet at eye-level, pouring into a mug with a picture of a desert landscape on it. Text below it reads “I’m on oasis time.”

Ganon shivers once more when he feels a forehead push against his spine. He hisses a curse in his native tongue before settling back. His mouth opens to speak, but he is silenced by a gentle prod pushing into the small of his back. It traces a pattern, two in fact. ‘hi’ is all Link can muster as he groggily snakes his arm around Ganon’s waist. 

Ganon clutches his mug as he turns around to lean back on the counter, his guest donning a Hyrule-emblazoned jockstrap that adorns his lower waist line. His eyes are barely open as he rubs one with a muted yawn. Ganon hands him the mug, gesturing to the fridge to see if Link took anything with his coffee . Link nods, lumbering over to the fridge and peering inside. Ganon realizes this method of communication isn’t going to work, but soon hatches a hasty bandaid of a plan.

“Navi, activate Bluetooth.” Ganon paces to his room and fetches Link’s phone (on  _ his _ charger, the cheeky boy) and hands it to Link as a small console with a grating voice quips from the corner, “Hey! Bluetooth activated!” A pause. “Listen! Bluetooth ready to pair!” Ganon is thankful Link can’t hear how obnoxious this junk sounds. “Navi, open settings. Default setting: Male Voice 1.” Another pause. A more pleasant, smoother male voice rumbles, “Male Voice 1 selected. Do you wish to save this setting?” “Yes.” Ganon flatly replies, motioning for Link to pair. The femme looks to the console, the realization of Ganon’s plan dawning on him as he turns back to the Gerudo. Being connected to Ganon’s Navi means that he could text and have his messages played to voice on the console. 

Link sends a text to test this function, and eventually Male Voice 1 declares, “I usually use creamer, but Lon Lon Milk is fine. No sugar please.” It’s a little awkward, but it’s a fix for now. 

Ganon supplements Link’s coffee per his request, another breeze passing over the room. Ganon sets the mug meant for Link on the counter. Link then follows, Ganon’s barreled arms cupping both of his thighs to plant his butt on the counter. Service with a smile.

Link is careful to take the mug into both hands, exhaling out his nose as he takes a sip and feels his entire body tingle. He’s not sure if it’s the coffee or Ganon’s lips and tongue working up his slightly rounded stomach and along his chest. Something about a crisp morning made the Gerudo antsy, Link wonders. Ganon is careful not to use too much spit and makes a clean break from pectoral to neck, his teeth grazing lightly as a hand completely covers one of his chest mounds. This is the most comfortable Link has felt in months.

 

-eight hours earlier-

 

 Ganon’s bed creaks gently as Link’s lower hand pushes back against the lap he straddles, lips mashed together. the sensation of Ganon’s tongue helping itself to him drawing a sharp exhale. The kiss breaks and Link sits up, arching his back and clutching the hem of his shirt. Bare thighs are rubbed carefully, Ganon’s face turning to meet a gaze who seems to not bear the next part. “Hey…” Ganon sits up, reaching for his phone. He throbs fully under Link’s resting position, feeling a bit more cushion than he’d anticipated. Link’s phone lights up in his hand.

**We can stop if you want. Is everything okay?**

Link tugs harder on his shirt. He’s clearly embarrassed at the notion of baring himself, and Ganon eventually picks up on this. This was hardly a problem for Ganon, but he’s determined to figure out whether Link can continue. His scratchy chin pushes and nestles against Link’s shirt, arms locking loosely to keep Link on his throne. They remain like this, and Ganon no sooner decides to relent when he feels those slender fingers pull up on a wrist. 

Ganon relents control now, nodding to let Link guide them. The femme pushes his face against the hand, giving little pecks and slowly grinding his backside. Ganon groans as the other hand is granted access betwixt that shirt, arm pushing up to feel the smooth extra flesh. Ganon is careful not to grope, allowing Link to accustom to this sensation. His lap pushes up once more, and a drawn exhale coaxes Link to bring that hand back to his crotch.

Ganon’s eyes widen at this, and after a nod from Link, pulls down on Link’s jockstrap far enough to reveal possibly the only cock that Ganon has ever seen bigger than his own, complete with a darkened happy trail. It may not be as wide, but this revelation awakens something within the Gerudo. Pushing aside his ego to revel in his new size queen status, Ganon gives Link a careful stroke. Link covers his mouth, using the weight he has on his hand to force Ganon back down to the bed. The grip on his shaft never relents, and Link signs what Ganon believes to be a rather filthy word.

Link’s weight pushes up to straddle the later man’s chest, cock dangling and twitching, beads of precome traveling down his cut foreskin. Ganon knows exactly what he has to do, and with the bravado and eagerness of an true amateur, he pushes his head tongue first against the underside of that cock and the tip disappears past his lips. Ganon surges up and down, using his free hand to steady along what shaft couldn’t make it past his gag reflex. He stops mid stroke to look up, Link’s hooded eyes showing outright approval. Neither one has been in this situation before, but it’s what feels almost too correct and so they continue. Ganon feels a hand lightly play with his hair, encouraging such behavior as he ventures down further -

Link’s hand gives a rough command as he yanks Ganon out from under him, spittle trailing down the larger man’s jaw as he pants and squints up at his prince. He finds his phone somewhere in the sheets and sends a text. 

_ Lube? _

Ganon is all too quick to provide the bottle Link is looking for, the nightstand opening and closing with a rough thud. Ganon is brought back up to a sitting position as the hand on his wrist is brought to cup what feels like the most supple and soft piece of ass Ganon could ever imagine. A soft squeeze elicits a light, airy groan out of his partner as he prepares his entrance.

Without warning, Link descends onto his throne and squeezes Ganon like a vice. 

 

-eight hours later-

 

“I told you, I have work.” Navi chimes, Link finishing sliding on his sneakers as he prepares to leave. It’s been an hour since he’s been handled and since then they’ve relented long enough to enjoy the first of many comfortable silences Ganon anticipates to share. 

“Freelance work means you work weekends. Clients don’t care.” Ganon is already typing out his response.

**Let’s just plan for same time next week, then. Or if you get a free night, you know. I dunno.**

Link hovers in front of the door to leave.

**I wanna see you again. I hope that’s alright.**

Link opens the door, too preoccupied with his phone to turn around, which sticks a pang in the Gerudo’s stomach. The door shuts, and Ganon draws out a sigh, locking the door behind his fling and feeling awfully reminiscent of the night before. He’s startled by Navi and his heart skips a beat.

“Thursday night, same place. Save me a seat this time exclamation mark colon p.” 

Ganon is undone, collapsing into the couch a bit too dramatically. His phone flips through their conversation from last night, scrolling up and down to make sure nothing changes. He stays that way for the better part of the morning.

“Bluetooth disconnected.”

 


End file.
